User talk:Wildcat Girl
Hi Wildcat Girl, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 15:52, 4 August 2009 Welcome, Fellow Maiden! Hi Wildcat Girl! I'm Long Patrol Girl (Haha, well seriously, that's my user name...great minds think a like!) but you can call me LPG or Kailee, my character's name. I would like to welcome you to the wiki! I see you are in need of a picture, so I will list some of the artists who work here: Me! MERLOCK Mauran Ferretmaiden Fren Neil Down Bluestripethewild (There's two Bluestripe's, one is 'Bluestripethewild' the other is 'Bluestripe the Wild') Otterwarrior I hope you find the solution to your portrait dilema soon! You'll probably be getting a line of artists at your doorstep to do pictures for you... :) Hope you like it here! Have fun! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No problem! I like making friends and helping out the new users and such :) I did notice though that all of the new users catch on to signatures and stuff so much more quickly than I did...I still have problems with it on occasion! :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) About the picture, what kind of pose do you want them too be in? I can start now, too, FYI. If you don't know, I can make up something :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Hello. I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fiction, blog posts, and essays. If you need anything, ask me. I hope we become great friends! Bye! Your New Matey, --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hello, i'm Ferretmaiden! but all my Freinds call me Meeka! welcome to the redwall wiki blablabla and all that^-^ i have some fun polls on my userpage and i've written a few fan-fics if you want to read them..my most popular is redwall parodies,so if you want to laugh,smile,grin,or just plain roll your eyes,check it out!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 20:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) i added some new polls..funny ones--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic, The Corsair Invasion! Umrag the Destroyer 00:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Finished Your Picture! Here it is! Hope it's okay :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I make a pic for u? I've only done one good wildcat in my time, if u want a preview, here it is; -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC)